justice_piratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aramoor
The archipelago where the first part of the adventure took place, before an eruption from Mount Caladrin destroyed most of the main island of Aram. On Rockroot Island is located Rodicidurax's lair, the Serine Citadel. The elves of Alfa Themar inhabited these islands until their destruction at the hands of the black dragon Sulfaglorauth, 1000 years ago. Also, the sea elf city of Iridaqua is nearby, but the crew doesn't know precisely where. Andrax Colony An underground firenewt colony that dug into Old Ishrentar. Carved into a large natural cavern. Andrax colony had a large portal inside, which opened on regular intervals. Buildings were carved out of the rock. The colony was well-lit, for what it was. Andrax colony was a very tiny colony, the role of miners and slaves was fulfilled by undead under the command of the Firenewt Necromancer. Other firenewts are present only to manage and protect the mines. Blighted Mire A huge swamp between Caladrin Peak and Haling Cove. Rumors abound of strange creatures living here: frog-people, swamp beasts, hags, and who knows what else. Caladrin Peak The lone mountain of Aramoor. Caladrin peak is remarkably large, but other than that does not stand out did not stand out until it erupted and burned down most of the island. Esgran Silver Company Mine The silver mine of Yarrin, which produces a significant amount of the money that comes out of the isles - most of which goes back to its owners on the mainland. This place has little regard for the safety of its workers. Light is dim, health hazards are common, and cave-ins are not unheard of. Fort Mostana A naval fortress run by Commodore Sitrik. The party infiltrated it at the behest of the sea elves, saving Rasheed and instigating a fight between the troops stationed there and Baron Bulabba. Haling Cove Another small town, known for very little. If there is something of note in Haling Cove, it's the occasional sightings of strange creatures and phenomena in the Blighted Mire to the north. Khalassa The sunken city of the Sahuagin. At a glance, Khalassa looks like an old ruin, reclaimed by the ocean and left untouched for millennia. In fact, it was built two hundred years ago over a chasm carved out by the dragon turtle Saruuskalt, who the Sahuagin took to worshiping. Iridaquan Embassy A small island where the sea elf ambassadors met the party to request jobs done for them. Old Ishrentar The lost city of the elves of Alfa Themar, now submerged in a lake of acid. Almost nothing remains of the city, with only the very top of it above the Sulfaglorauth's acid. Even then, everything not made of stone has rotted to nothing, and the treasures of Ishrentar have been looted or lost long ago. It's known that Ishrentar somehow used Mechanus construct magic. The Axebreaker clan studied the ruins to create a portal in Central Dolmingdran. Six pillars in the old city told its story. 1. (An elven queen stands beside her throne, three subjects standing before her. All four gaze up into the heavens.) For many millennia, the high elves of Alfa Themar lived in peace in Old Ishrentar. 2. (A statue of an elven knight holding a greatsword. The sword is thrust into the ground, and the knight's hands grasp its grip. The elven queen stands at its foot, barely an eighth of its size.) But the queen and her people grew arrogant. 3. (A massive dragon attacking the city with its breath.) The vile dragon Sulfaglorauth (sulf-a-glor-auth) saw the Themar in their great city and was enraged. With her terrible acid breath, she assaulted the city, and a great battle was fought. 4. (Five elves attacking a dragon with swords and arrows. The dragon is recoiling and screaming at the sun.) After many days of fighting, the five champions of Ishrentar mortally wounded the beast. The champions pursued it as it fled and slayed it, and the place where it fell became a great swamp. 5. (The city sinking into the ground.) But the city could not be saved, and the dragon's acid eroded the ground beneath it, sinking it deep into the earth. 6. (The city, now under a forest.) The last survivors of the Themar buried Ishrentar under the earth so its corruption would not taint the world, and they migrated into the sea. Monmouth A small, gloomy fishing town. Perhaps the only notable thing about Monmouth was their worship of Kujira, a whale which beached there in the year 1060. Every worker there worked in fishing, and the smell of fish was inescapable. The party discovered a cult to Ogloch under the whalebone temple to Kujira. Runswick All that was left of the town of Runswick, a fishing village once the size of Monmouth. The place was covered in mist and silence, an exuded an aura of death. Serine Citadel The remains of an old fortress built by the elves of Alfa Themar. The ruins were claimed by a group of hobgoblin pirates, whom the green dragon Rodicidurax took control of. The ruined appearance of the citadel conceals the hobgoblins and dragon within. The architecture is distinctly high-elven, but everything else has been stripped from the place. Rodicidurax used slave labor to construct a massive labyrinth beneath the citadel, haunted by the ghosts of the old elves. Waypoint Tower An ancient elven tower, stripped of nearly everything. Sagin's group of kobolds inhabited this ruin for a short time. Yarrin A small port town, and the first destination for anyone visiting Aramoor. Yarrin was a town of wooden houses and docks, many of which had fallen into disrepair. Even the island's governor struggled with poverty. As with every other town on the island, Yarrin stank of fish and salt water. A sparse forest of coniferous trees bordered the town. The Old Sea Turtle, where the crew stayed, was in Yarrin. Like the rest of the island, its fate is unknown.